The present invention relates to a single or multi-location load control system including a main control unit and, if desired, one or more remote switching units. The main control unit turns power on or off to one or more loads in response to the receipt of a control signal generated by a human actuable switch or appropriate automatic circuitry (e.g. a timing circuit). The main control unit is preferably located in a single housing adapted to fit in a standard wall box.
One or more remote switching units are located at positions remote from the main control unit. These positions may be in the same room as the main control unit or in different rooms. The remote switching units send a control signal to the main control unit which responds to this signal by either applying power to or removing power from the loads being controlled.
Multi-location control systems of the foregoing type are generally known. The most popular of these systems are standard single pole single throw single location and three way wall switches. More sophisticated systems wherein a plurality of remote switches send control signals to a main control unit which controls power to a load are also known.